


Бояться — лучше

by Lahaine



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Thor, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Mythology - Freeform, Phobias, Как_сложно_быть_серьезным
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Локи боится, но никогда не признается. Тор хочет помочь, но не знает, как.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бояться — лучше

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, это текст про юного Локи, и про юного Тора. И про страхи.   
> Не бечено.  
> Флафф, ангст и отсутствие смысла.   
> Посвящается всем тем, кто боится всяких глупостей и очень серьезных вещей.

— Локи, Локи, я все равно найду тебя! Хватит прятаться, мать опять будет недовольна, если ты не пойдешь со мной, – Тор проверил последнюю беседку в саду, где частенько сидел его брат, когда хотел остаться в одиночестве. Локи не было ни во дворце, ни на кухне, ни в библиотеке, следовало ожидать: он каждый раз пропадал едва над городом начинали сгущаться тучи. 

Утром солнце еще проглядывало сквозь серую хмарь, но к вечеру дождь уже лил стеной. В Асгарде к ливням уже привыкли, с рождением наследника престола короткие засухи окончательно ушли в прошлое. Кормилица рассказывала, что в тот день, когда Тор пришел в мир, небеса разверзлись и поливали водой землю три недели без перерыва. Улицы городов превратились в извилистые реки, а животным пришлось подняться высоко в горы, чтобы уцелеть.

Один был счастлив, наследник оказался таким же одаренным, как и его мать. Произошло ли что–то необычное в тот день, когда родился Локи? Вероятно да, потому что, если уж кто и унаследовал дар и мастерство Фригг, то это младший. Только Элли почему–то никогда не упоминала об этом, может, не хотела показывать наследнику ту нежность, с которой относилась к его брату?

Вспомнив о кормилице, Тор быстро свернул на дорогу, ведущую в сторону ее дома, что стоял в некотором отдалении, прямо над рекой. Даже если сама Элли во дворце, Локи вполне мог спрятаться от шума у нее. 

Неотесанная деревянная лестница вела на чердак приземистого дома. Мокрая древесина оказалась скользкой под руками, а узкая, плохо сбитая лестница, могла выдержать разве что небольшую женщину вроде Элли, но Тор еще не успел раздаться в плечах, как отец, не набрал вес, на мальчишеском лице его только обозначились черты будущего мужчины, а волосы не доросли до плеч.   
Он без труда поднялся на чердак.

— Ну и зачем ты здесь прячешься? – устало спросил он у брата, привычно устроившегося на кровати в углу. Тор вымок до нитки и порядком устал от поисков. – Мать хотела видеть тебя на празднике, не расстраивай ее. 

За открытой дверью полыхнула молния, ровно в тот момент, когда Локи оторвал взгляд от книги. Тор успел заметить, как его брат зажмурился в свете вспышки, подтянул ноги поближе к себе. Начало его ответа потонуло в грохоте.

— ..твой праздник? 

— Прекрати, — Тор подошел к обветшалой кровати и, подвинув ноги младшего, сел рядом. Все на этом чердаке скрипело и норовило превратиться в пыль от одного прикосновения, но Локи нравилось, у него было странное пристрастие к подобным местам, и привычка заворачиваться в несколько слоев одежды, будто он постоянно мерз. – Думаешь, я не знаю в чем дело? 

— О, конечно, ты знаешь, я ведь, если верить слухам, завидую тебе так, что не могу смотреть на твое величие! До того, как ты взойдешь на престол пройдет еще много столетий, но на мне уже ярлык завистника, какое вероломство, – растягивая слова произнес Локи, наблюдая, как очередная молния разрезает темное небо. Он всегда стремился говорить, как взрослые, в несколько высокопарной манере, так он раздражал сверстников больше. Да задиристости в нем было больше, чем у кого–либо, кого Тор знал. 

Гроза превратилась в настоящую бурю, гнетущую, давящую низкими серыми облаками. Это вызывало у Тора чувство восторга, которое приходилось сглатывать, топить в себе, потому что единственное, что хотелось – бежать навстречу, оказаться в эпицентре и позволить стихии захлестнуть, поглотить целиком. Статьи ей.

Тор самодовольно улыбнулся и заставил Локи подвинуться еще чуть–чуть, чтобы скинуть сапоги забраться на кровать с ногами, одежда на нем сохла очень быстро, он уже почти не ощущал ее влажной тяжести.

— Ты боишься грозы. Думаешь, я не заметил? 

— Ничего подобного! Никто в Асгарде не боится грозы, это благословение... Хочешь подразнить меня? Я не в настроении. Уходи. Передай матери, что я не приду. 

— Прекрати, Локи. Хочешь, я останусь и буду... бояться с тобой? Пусть празднуют без нас, – Тор проигнорировал неловкие возражения, потянулся к подносу, который оставил кто–то из слуг и выбрал себе яблоко. 

— Я не боюсь.

—Ложь. Так хочешь?

— Это твой день, день когда ты пришел в мир, – недоверчиво произнес Локи, нахмурившись. У Локи вообще была необычная для мальчишек его возраста привычка – постоянно хмуриться. Слишком серьезный, сообразительный и злопамятный, только Норны могли знать, к чему это приведет, как иногда говорил отец, когда наблюдал за младшим сыном. Мать же молчала, но Тор чувствовал, как сильно она любит Локи, как переживает, что его беспокойный дух не сможет существовать в мире с разумом. Его брата нужно было беречь.

— И каждый год в этот день в Асгард приходит гроза, – Тор закончил за него, – поэтому ты никогда не празднуешь со мной. Думаешь, отец будет недоволен, если узнает? Ты прав, он будет. 

— Почему же ты здесь и рискуешь навлечь гнев Всеотца? Потворствуешь моим слабостям? – Локи перехватил у Тора надкусанное яблоко и забрал себе, он всегда так делал, забирал что–то, что уже выбрал его брат, хоть на блюде оставались и другие яблоки. – Думаешь, бояться – это достойно воина? Достойно правителя?

Тор окинул взглядом их убежище, небольшую комнату, книги, кровать, заваленную покрывалами и полушками, горящие теплым золотом светильники, явно подпитывающиеся за счет талантов Локи. Сам Локи на война никак не походил, тонкокостный и бледный, острый на язык, будто слово было его излюбленным оружием. Тор, может и не был слишком проницателен сам, но никогда не позволял другим навязать ему их мнение. 

— Я не умею думать, ты же сам сказал, что, когда мы повзрослеем, тебе придется делать это за нас двоих, чтобы спасти Асгард от разрушения, – после этих слов брата Локи кивнул и, по привычке, убрал волосы за ухо. – Двигайся ближе, опять замерзнешь. Как тебе это удается?

Локи пожал плечами, но подвинулся еще ближе, продолжая крутить в руке огрызок яблока: 

— Когда начинается гроза, – он запнулся, но продолжил, cжав пустую руку в кулак, – мне кажется, она может поглотить меня. Не смейся. 

— Не смеюсь, мне тоже так кажется, так что, честность за честность, мне этого хочется. Все время думаю, на что это будет похоже? 

— Не удивительно, ты и есть стихия, – прозвучало это так, будто Локи вдруг разом поник, смиряясь с чем–то неизбежным, – ты почувствуешь лучше, когда повзрослеешь, так говорит мама. 

— Ты тоже почувствуешь, Локи ты...

— Не понимаешь? – в глазах его брата проскользнула какая–то отчаянная решимость. Огрызок яблока в его пальцах покрылся коркой льда и Локи отшвырнул его прочь. – Я давно чувствую, что меня поглотит, и я не справлюсь, потому что – не ты, и не отец. И это моя слабость. Я боюсь...

Он не закончил, но Тору и не понадобилось, недостающее «себя» повисло в воздухе. Среди асгардцев магов было немного, но им рассказывали о том, что иногда дар оказывался проклятьем, если унаследовавший его не мог с ним справиться, с большой силой приходило и испытание духа. 

— Я же сказал, кажется, – Тор пихнул его в бок, попытавшись подбодрить, – давай бояться вместе. Вместе не так страшно. И я обещаю, что не дам тебе... не дам тебе перестать быть собой, брат.

— Лживой ядовитой змеей? Кажется так называют меня твои дружки, – ехидно поинтересовался Локи. Если Локи вернул себе ехидство, о нем можно было уже не беспокоиться. 

— Скажешь, они не правы? 

— Правы, - самодовольно. 

— Почитай мне то, что ты читал, – Тор устроился возле стены, закутавшись в одно из покрывал. Возле стены даже не дуло, можно было не закрывать двери и смотреть, как белыми вспышками молнии загораются в темноте. 

— Это землеописание Альвхейма. Не помню, чтобы в таких книгах тебя интересовало что–то кроме картинок...

— Ты сам сказал, что это мой день. Читай, лживая ядовитая змея, я повелеваю! 

Локи улыбнулся и открыл книгу на странице с закладкой. Завтра их ждал выговор от отца, но сегодня можно было отдохнуть.


End file.
